


(Don't) Teach Me, Sayo-sensei!

by crowind



Series: Band Bonus: Roselia [3]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowind/pseuds/crowind
Summary: Most of the time Yukina is glad she found Sayo. Yes, even when she's getting on a power trip.





	(Don't) Teach Me, Sayo-sensei!

The studio was dead silent but for the constant tick-tocking of the metronome. An electronic metronome, courtesy of Sayo's smartphone. It would never run out of momentum, but Yukina hoped it would kill her phone's battery. Who the heck used a metronome in lieu of a clock, anyway? 

"Focus, Minato-san." 

"This is a ridiculous waste of time and money, Sayo." 

"Money, no, as long as we pull the usual audience for this month's show. Time, well, that's up to you, isn't it?" 

Yukina scowled, putting down her pencil, crossing her arms. Not copying Sayo's pose, Sayo could never match her condescension despite having the height advantage, and the standing advantage. 

"I can study well on my own." 

"I have no doubt, but given the results of your last exams, you'll forgive me if I'd rather not take my chances." 

"How did you – Lisa." It should have been obvious to Yukina much earlier. Sayo went to a different school; she'd had no reason to either care or know about Yukina's depressing grades. "Blackmail?" 

Sayo reared her head, but Yukina could still see the red tips of her ears. "That's between me and Imai-san. Regardless, I must agree with her on this. Your academic history is still important to the world at large, and therefore we must secure your future through high school graduation and university entry. And furthermore, what would they think if the leader of Roselia was held back a year? Would you rather graduate alongside Udagawa-san?" 

"That's a lot of words for such little faith in me." 

"Regardless," Sayo said, apparently coming to the limits of her vocabulary, "it pains me to say this, but rehearsals are suspended until the end of exams period, or unless we are certain you will pass, whichever comes first." 

Yukina glowered. Sayo stared back. Thanks to kyuudou, she'd probably win this one. Slowly, without taking her eyes off her erstwhile jailor, Yukina picked up her pen and began working on her homework. 

At the end of their scheduled use time, Lisa poked her head into the studio. "Everything alright? Yukina hasn't killed you yet to escape?" she asked Sayo. 

"Traitor," hissed Yukina, though she accepted the reconciliatory cookies all the same. 

"Sixty points," Sayo said, actually grading Yukina's homework with a red pen in one hand, Lisa's cookies in the other. "I want this corrected by our next session." 

Yukina bounced an eraser off Sayo's forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another idea that popped out thanks to Ren. Probably why it's Yukina and Sayo.


End file.
